This invention relates to miniaturized electronic components, and particularly to variable resistor devices.
Variable resistor devices such as trimmer potentiometers are well known in the art. Although it has been known to utilize a helical spring wiper in the rotor assembly portion of a trimmer potentiometer, such previously known designs were disadvantageous in many respects. The most significant of these problems include the contact resistance variation (CRV), poor torque control, and the build-up of tolerances of the various component elements of the trimmer potentiometer. Further background information on miniaturized potentiometers including helical spring wipers is presented in the parent application, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,011, which is hereby incorporated by reference.